


The beginnings of a future pirate king (remake)

by Diarose



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, parental whitebeard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diarose/pseuds/Diarose
Summary: What if Luffy was given to the strongest crew on the seas instead of placed in the care of a small village in the east blue? Follow Luffy as he grows up on the Moby Dick with White Beard guarding his back and Marco and Thatch to teach him how to properly pirate, what could go wrong? Fluffy, sweet a remade version of my old tale. Welcome to the journey.





	1. Luffy's beginnings

**“Being a parent wasn't just about bearing a child. It was about bearing witness to its life.”Jodi Picoult**

Marco was watching the ocean with anxiety swirling around in his chest, this didn't feel right, none of this felt right but, he would have to trust his father's instincts and be patient. That didn't mean he wasn't going to double check as often as he was allowed. "Are we sure about this yoi?" he asked once more just to make sure ignoring as the old man nearly rolled his eyes.

"Yeah pops, this whole situation is weirding me out.. I mean why would the leader of the revolutionaries want to meet with us?" Commander Thatch said agreeing with his best friend standing beside him giving him silent support, he knew Marco didn't take well to changes, especially meeting with people as wanted as this man currently.

"Why don't we all just wait and see it may not be that bad after all. I mean Garp's a nut job, who's to say his son is any better? And if it does come down to a fight, I think we can take him." Commander Haruta said giving Thatch an annoyed look in response as the cook just glared back at her.

"GURARARARA" Whitebeards laughter boomed indicating that he was listening to his children but agreed with Haruta. "Just wait and see. "but the waiting as making them all itch for a fight or conflict or something, other than standing around.

"There, in the distance!" Thatch pointed practically leaning over the railing trying to see better "Pops, I think that might be him!" A small boat was sailing slowly towards the grand ship if they hadn't know better it would almost appear as if Mihawk was approaching.  
On that small boat was a tall figure draped in a forest green cloak that covered most of his body and shadowed his face hi arms tucked underneath.

"Greetings Newgate, am I granted permission to come aboard?" Monkey D. Dragon, a small upstart in the revolutionary that was making his name more commonly known, asked looking past the many crew mates and directly towards the captain.

"Permission granted , although what would Garp's rebel brat want with me and my crew? We've made it clear our intentions to stay out of your revolution no mater how just it may be." Whitebeard eyed the man his interest growing but that didn't mean he wasn't going to be cautious.

Dragon held Whitebeard's gaze before he sighed and pulled his arm out of his cloak showing the surrounding pirates a small bundle.  
"This here is my son." He glanced at each member carefully making every eye widen and a few mouths comically drop.

"What are you really here for brat?" Whitebeard asked once he himself recovered from the initial shock.  
"I want you to raise Luffy, my son. His mother is a dangerous person and my reputation will make his existence a sin against the world. We want him to grow and be free, everyone deserves to be free."He nearly whispered that last part but all herd him well and nodded in agreement.

"Who is his mother exactly-yoi?" Marco asked now looking at the sleeping baby in Dragon's arms the child had barley stirred through the whole commotion which would be a good thing later given how the old man was now looking at the child.

"No one you need to concern yourself with." He stated as if it was the most unimportant thing in the world at this moment, in which case it probably was.

"I see, why don't you get your father to raise him? He would probably love the chance to watch his grandson grow." Whitebeard stated watching the man carefully.

"Where my father has a good heart and cares deeply for his family his idles of training are…mildly abusive at best. Also, the man can't keep a secret for the life of him. I'm betting Sengoku knows I'm his son meaning they will know of Luffy soon enough. I did mention to my father of his new grandchild." He paused looking down at the child in his arms.

"I want him to grow up free from the chains of this world. My father will try and push his idles upon him and chaining him to a village will make him feel trapped. I know how you see your family, I ask that you let him in to it." Dragon felt his son waking so instead of looking at the older man he put his attention towards the boy. Luffy just opened his eyes and smiled before grabbing his father's finger to gum but those soft brown eyes were darting around carefully taking in his new surroundings.

"Yes I know you're hungry." Dragon chuckled softly but graced the child with a pacifier instead which Luffy accepted thankfully.  
"If you do choose to take him his apatite rivals my fathers and one day probably yours." Dragon said smiling now. Everyone could tell he loved his son his entire way of holding himself screamed "proud father".

"What shall we tell him of you? He may wish to know who his father actually is one day and I won't hide the fact you're not among the crew." White beard asked as Marco went and took the baby from Dragon's arms.

"Tell him the truth if he asks. Tell him I want him to be free, find what he believes in and chase it. Either way we'll meet again on this sea."His eyes trailed over the sleepy baby who was fighting to keep awake, it was almost as if Dragon was memorizing every inch of him.

"You're a happy baby aren't you –yoi" Marco said smiling at the child in his arms Luffy pushed out his pacifier and began to smile as wide as he could and babbled happily.

"A little too happy for just a little guy don't cha think?" Thatch muttered but couldn't help but feel charmed by the baby's presence. Luffy with his chocolate eyes and ebony hair had captured everyone's heart with just one look. Dragon studied the group with his son before giving the baby a kiss on his nose.

"Be safe, be free." He whispered Luffy just laughed in the only way a baby could but pulled at the heart in a way Marco as expecting to feel.

"His full name is?" Whitebeard asked Dragon knowing full well he would be dealing with a D.  
Marco was watching carefully.

"Monkey D. Luffy." The grin that slipped over Dragon's face mirrored one Garp had given many a times to this crew to know it probably meant trouble as the man stepped off the ship back into his boat not even glancing back after that.

"Monkey D. Luffy, GURARARARA, Welcome home my son." He said to the small child who was gripping Marco's finger and falling back asleep. Marco smiled at the child knowing full well life on the Moby Dick was about to change forever for better or worse they would love this child.


	2. Grumpy Days

** “ _Good moods’re as fragile as eggs...Bad moods’re as fragile as bricks.”_ _ ―  David Mitchell,  [Black Swan Green](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/2166883) _ **

When Marco thought life was about to get interesting on board the Moby Dick he didn't really know just how right he was, and by this point in time he really wouldn't have had it any other way.

Little Luffy was a really happy baby who only ever really cried when he had absolutely no other choice and that meant for things such as his diaper needed to be changed and more often than not, for food. If you were lucky to be able to catch those things in time his crying could be cut down drastically to even not at all. It was really a wonder to even people like Marco who had been around long enough in this world to meet other strange people. Pops had appointed Marco his care taker seeing how he was the first to take the child from Dragon, or at least that was his excuse and Marco didn't really feel like fighting him on it.

Although, even if Marco had wanted to protest that he was too busy being the first division commander to take Luffy duty seriously, it seemed like every other commander had either disappeared at that moment or pretended they couldn't help. Thatch being his best friend and fellow commander knew that if Marco was stuck on Luffy duty then he might as well be tol, and it wasn't like Marco was giving him a choice in the matter so he might as well make the best of it.

"Does he ever stop eating?" Thatch asked in awe as he watched the baby finish off his second bottle that morning and while the bottles weren't that big that didn't seem to stop little Luffy from going through them as quickly as he could. A new job for the kitchen had become preparing all the bottles and making sure they were ready and warm at all times, just in case.

"Well, he is a D. He's going to eat a lot regardless-yoi" Marco muttered looking down at the child fondly before bringing him up to his shoulder to burp and probably spit back up a bit of breakfast to share with the commander. Luffy was a typical D in Marco's opinion from the way he laughed and more importantly the way he ate was sure signs this kid was going to make a mess out of this world, so he might as well start with theirs.

"Still it's as if he's always hungry!" Thatch looked at the kid worriedly, the way he ate sent off warning bells in his mind. Proper meals were his job as the head cook and commander of that division if any one was eating weirdly or not eating at all, that was his job to worry about. He knew though that Marco's judgement was pretty solid and he thought that the kid was fine he'll believe him until he saw otherwise. The cutest little burp came from the child causing the commander to grin at the brat who had just put himself into a milk coma and sent Marco's shirt to the wash.

"Looks like we might be set for at least 3 hours." Vista said from the wall he was leaning on watching the two older men take care of the little child. Vista had been on the crew long enough to know Marco and Thatch were some of the most fearsome pirates you could have the pleasure of running into. He had been a commander long enough to know that Thatch cared about things and people a little too deeply and Marco worried more than he let on. The look of fondness they were sharing over this child made him smile, it was a beautiful thing watching a bond being formed.

"Yeah only for him to wake up and want more food-yoi" Marco joked as Luffy began to fall asleep and while it was a joke there was a large amount of seriousness in that statement.

It had been months since Dragon had come and dropped the baby off and the mood on the crew had changed. Everyone couldn't help but feel charmed by the new brat on board the kid was just full of smiles and laughed just as often. He babbled to everyone as if they could understand him which led to many strong pirates lying in front of a toddler making cute babble noises back when they thought no one was looking at them. Of course, someone was always looking but that can easily be denied later on.

Today was different though, from the moment they took him in the boy has been nothing but smiles and joy but not today and that had the entire crew on edge.

"He's not smiling…" Thatch had whispered kneeling down to be on eye level with Luffy who was sitting up on Marco's lap just staring blankly at everyone. It was not normal to see Luffy without his smile, it just didn't happen and that's what was bothering every commander that had spent more than an hour with the boy.

"Have you tried feeding him?" Haruta asked now looking down at the grumpy child which only caused Thatch to roll his eyes because of course they've tried to feed him! That's usually the first thing the kid thinks of after every nap, play time, breakfast, second breakfast, you get the point.

"Yeah but he refuses to take it-yoi" Marco was worried but his lazy expression remained the same, though all who knew him knew he was very concerned for his little brother.

"What about his diaper? Maybe he's, well, you know…" She suggested but then threw up her hand in defense "If he is stinkin' then I was just suggesting it, I am not changing anyone's dirty diaper no matter how cute they might be!" Marco let her finish her words before sighing and shaking his head.

"I changed him an hour ago when he woke up from his nap and I did the stink test not that long ago and he seems to have passed so I don't think it's his diaper this time. He did play on deck by pops for a while before we put him down for a nap, I think he made a small fuss but you know the kid hates nap tine." Thatch shrugged his shoulders getting no where with this and that was beginning to frustrate him.

"Do you guys think he might have lost a toy? I mean for a baby he's pretty protective of his things." Izou had heard the little guy wasn't happy today so he decided to see what was going on and help find a solution for these grown commanders who are blinded by love for the child.

"I didn't think about that –yoi" Passing the now squirming 6 month old Luffy to Thatch who took him with ease he made his way over towards pop's chair looking around the deck and under the large chair. Luffy liked to play in spots he could see the ocean so he'd probably want to start around the railing first.

"What's happening Marco?" The old man asked his son while the nurses did their routine inspection to make sure all his meds were taken and health care equipment was working the way it should.

"Luffy's grumpy, Izou said he might have lost a toy so I'm looking around trying to figure out what could be lost." He checked the area where Luffy had been sitting up playing with his blocks the blanket was still there as well as the picture book Haruta had drawn out for Thatch to read to the child . He counted each thing over in his head trying to remember just what could cause his littlest brother to be so unhappy, then it clicked.

When Marco jumped up from the blocks with a look of panic on his face the old man couldn't help but laugh. His eldest son who had fought and won many battles over the years never showing a hint of fear was afraid that his brother had lost his special toy, it warmed his heart to see Marco so full of life again.

"It's gone, no wonder he's so grumpy-yoi! I'll have to talk to Izou..." He nodded towards pops who just smiled at his brat watching him run towards the gathering group glad that this little kid was bringing the family closer together.

"Well is everything all there?" Vista asked trying to calm a now tearful Luffy who looked one moment away from a tantrum and tantrums were rarer than just not smiling. Luffy only ever threw tantrums when he was desperate to get someones attention or wasn't getting what he wanted.

"No his stuffed colourful reindeer is gone! Izou could you work something up it can be anything at all and I'll owe you-yoi!" Marco was now snatching Luffy from Vista who appeared to be making things worse as Luffy was raising his voice at this point and pulling on Vista's mustache.  The cross dresser just laughed before heading to his room to work on what he could for the brat and he had a wonderful idea he was happy to try out for the kid, they just needed to give him some time.

"Luffy, Rein-chan has gone on vacation…"Thatch said to the little guy who now looked him straight in the eyes "Rein-chan won't be back for a while so he is going to send his nakama to keep you company" Luffy's eyes widened but the frown remained "He'll be here soon so be patient okay?" Luffy's eyes filled with tears but he didn't burst, not yet at least.

"I think we have until Dinner time before he loses it-yoi" Marco said with worry pulling the kid closer as Luffy wiped snot all over his jacket, teary snot was not what Marco wanted but if it kept the kid calm for a while, he'd accept it.

"Why don't we try to distract him until then.." Vista said looking down at the little guy but Luffy was at this point burying his face into Marco's chest not wanting to look at anyone. Marco carried him back over to pop's chair to play with his block again but Luffy was not having any of that at all. He grabbed them looked at them for a moment and threw them away with a glare.

"Okay lesson learned, when Luffy gets grumpy keep flying objects away from his angry hands" Thatch had caught a block to the knee and didn't look ready to take another. The kid didn't have the best aim but there was enough strength right there to show he'd be a force to be reckoned with someday, and aim could easily be taught. Who knows? With the amount of people on this ship Luffy could easily become a sharp shouter, the thought of Luffy with a gun made him want to laugh and cry at the exact same time.

"Let me see him." Pops had said from his chair making his son's look towards him the angry child was now being pulled away from his blocks of pain and brought to their pops who looked at the kid with a smile.

"You sure pops? He's not in the best of moods?" Thatch had said in warning but still was ready to pass the baby to his father.

"GURARARARA let me see what I can do." Marco scooped up the baby away fro Thatch and put him on the older man's lap. Whitebeard held Luffy up with a large hand so he could sit properly on his lap but still have his back and neck supported.

"Would you like to hear a story my son?" Luffy just looked at the older man his face blank of all emotions, whitebeard took this as his cue to get into a story for him. Luffy had paid as much attention as a baby could giving Marco and Thatch some time to think and figure out what they were going to do to help he angry child. They could probably get a bottle ready soon he will probably be hungry and find some sort of toy to keep him company so long as it wouldn't hurt someone if he threw it.

The time limit they had given before Luffy burst was exactly on point. Once dinner was called Luffy snapped. He cried and cried no one could stop him, not even his beloved bottle.

"He missed his first hour of feeding and he's been out on the deck all day he's off schedule. That and him being cranky already, we're about to have a little monster on our hands tonight, I call sleeping its your turn this time." Thatch said rubbing his forehead but trying to give Marco a smile. He was right Luffy cried right through the first 30 minutes of dinner before Izou came running in with a stuffed colorful bear in his hands.

"Hey there Lu."Izou said to the little guy who stopped crying for the moment to look at the man or rather the bear in his hands.

"I heard Rein-chan went on vacation, he sent here Kuma-chan to keep you company until he comes back." Luffy looked at the bear in his hands seriously before he gave a hiccup and reaching towards the toy.

"See feeling better?" He did look better his crying had all but stopped and he pulled the bear close to him to hug the only thing out of place still was his lack of a smile.

"How's Luffy doing? Is he still crying?" Izou turned to see Teach of the second division walking towards them he was a large man but there were bigger on the crew so it didn't bother him any.

"His crying has stopped but he still seems a bit out of place.." Izou was now feeling worried himself was the bear not good enough? He used some old fabric from kimonos he once wore and out grew so they were top notch if not the best and softest fabric in the world.

"He'll be okay in a bit he just needs to get to know his new bear, Right buddy?" Thatch had said rubbing Luffy's hair which, he would die before admitting it, was incredibly soft and Thatch loved to run his fingers through it when ever he got the chance. Luffy lived off affection and seemed to like it when his family showed him their love.

"Zehaha sure thing, I hate seeing the kid so sad, he should always have that smile." Teach smiled at the boy once more before walking away.

"Don't we all-yoi." Marco agreed looking down at the child who was now smiling brightly pulling the bear closer so he could nibble on it's ear a sign for what was coming in the later months.

"See much better" Izou smiled grateful that his brother was going back to normal even if it mean the wonderfully made bear was now being coated in baby drool.

"I know that look, he's going to want food now that he's happy again, I'll go get the bottle ready." Thatch sighed getting up and heading towards the kitchen to prepare that bottle as fast as he could.

"Always smile Lu, we love it when you smile." Marco whispered into Luffy's hair while the baby cuddled his new bear happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So reediting takes longer than I thought it would. So much work makes me cringe when I first read it so I've been spending time going chunk by chunk. Edit a big bit, take a break and refresh my creative mind then come back. going over everything I see how far I've come as a writer. I thought about taking teach out of this chapter but I have plans, I can't just let my dislike of him control how I write. Alright, I'm tired I'm off to bed. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank for the koodos!! Keep well everyone, Dia.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this, to those who remember this story I started it years ago when I was in college and needing something to keep me sane during the years of all nighters and red bull. I wrote it with barely any writers knowledge and just threw ideas out there like nothing. I was re-reading it and fell back in love but I'm older now, and see so many mistakes that were made! So I'm going through it and re-editing/scrapping and re-posting ^_^ if you loved the story before, welcome back! If you're new and just stumbling upon me? Welcome to the journey! Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not. Well all in all, thanks for checking out my new mess! Keep well, DR.


End file.
